


Dress Up and Other Shenanigans

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley hitched a ride back in time and got stuck with a child on his way back, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is also mentioned, Gabriel and Castiel mentioned, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Sam Winchester, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Out of Character Crowley (Supernatural), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Set between idk, Story might not make sense, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Uncle Crowley (Supernatural), for like two seconds, honestly just a reason to write Crowley and Sam, it doesn’t matter though, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—try to step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Unfortunately, the King of Hell, who was on a joy ride through time, gets to Mary and the child first.————————————————Uncle Crowley is in the house.
Relationships: Crowley & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dress Up and Other Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk if this is gonna be good or bad. The idea won’t leave me alone,,, so,,, Uncle Crowley anyone?? Also,,, this is like,, if Castiel and Gabriel didn’t take Sam and Crowley took him first :D kinda like what happened in s11 with a certain someone.

If you were to tell fresh demon Crowley that centuries from his start, he’d be the King of Hell and be raising a child, he wouldn’t believe you. He especially wouldn’t believe you if you also told him the child would make him grow soft even though he’d absolutely loathed the adult version of said child for the short amount of time he’d known him.

But here he was, sitting on his throne, the young boy in his lap, bouncing him ever so slightly as he looked over contracts. He’d had possession of Sam for over four years, and prided himself over the fact that: 1) he had convinced a _Winchester_ to trust him with something so valuable. And 2) he had taken him right from under the noses of two very annoying, rebellious angels. All in all, he was pleased. Besides, possessing a kid that had three different bloods in his system, even if the blood from the demon wasn’t detectable, Crowley was powerful, a force not to be reckoned with.

Sam looked up to him through his curled bangs, his big, doe eyes staring at Crowley. “Uncle Crow’ey?” He started, his voice soft, but loud enough to catch the attention of the King and a few low-life demons in the room.

Crowley looked away from his newest contract, raising a brow. “Yes, little moose?” 

Sam fiddled with the hem of Crowley’s suit jacket, his legs swinging a little. Crowley motioned for the room to be cleared, leaning in a little. “What is it? Uncle Crowley promises whatever it is, it can happen.”

Sam blinked, a smile forming on his face. “Can we go play dress up?”

Crowley raised a brow again, before a small smile broke on his face. He stood with a grunt, holding Sam on his hip. “Well, I don’t suppose it would hurt, would it?”

Sam lit up, his multicolored wings fluttering a little in excitement. Crowley definitely needed to get a flying coach if they were to ever be used. The King walked down the hall with Sam to his room, setting him down when the door was closed. And with that, Crowley let Sam do.. whatever he wanted to him. By the time it was over, Crowley was in a pink tutu, a tiara on his head (what? He let the kid experiment with different things), glitter in his hair, and a poorly—he wouldn’t say it to the kid’s face—executed makeup job on his face. 

The moment would’ve been great if one of Crowley’s minions hadn’t come in without knocking and completely killed the mood after their level of Hell had rumbled.

“My Lord, Dean W—“ He paused, blinking at the sight in front of him.

“Bollocks.” Crowley muttered, before he pointed to him with a wand in his hand. “A word of this to anyone, and you will be tortured with torture you never imagined you could be tortured with, got it?”

The minion nodded meekly as Crowley sighed. “Dean Winchester is summoning me?” He asked, looking down to Sam, who pouted but didn’t say a thing.

“Yes sir, you know how that Winchester and his angels are.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, picking Sam up as he snapped himself out of the costume he was wearing, though glitter was still in his hair (and probably would be for the next week.) “Well, let’s go see Dean and his backup singers again, shall we little moose?” 

Sam nodded, smiling. “Maybe I can get Casti to play dress up with ‘Briel and me this time!” The angels had grown fond of Sam too, though they only got to see him for a short time when Dean called. Besides, Crowley had magic used on Sam’s wings so they couldn’t be seen, so he was fairly certain they’d never figure out who he was.

He held Sam’s head down has he blinked out with him to the summoning spot. Once they were there, he let the kid lift his head and set him down. He watched Sam run off with Gabriel, before turning his attention to Dean. “Squirrel. This better be good.”


End file.
